Comfort me Barret
by lisahaber99
Summary: What happened after Cloud fell of the destroyed bridge after the second bombing. A devastated, very saddened very busty Tifa and a very dear very hung friend who just there for her for a night long steamy comforting. Tifa s tryst with Barret (A lemon parody AU)


Regret. That was what she felt. Just plain old...regret.

Regret that she didn't act faster. Regret that she wasn't strong enough to save someone who really meant so much to her.

Cloud had fallen from her hands like a plate, yet she hadn't seen him shatter. He had only been swallowed up by the darkness below that broken walkway, a hollow pit only occasionally illuminated by the brief and bright explosions that occurred during the second bombing.

Arguably, that was worse. Not knowing exactly what had happened to him. What if he really had died? Or what if he had survived but was so badly injured or trapped that he couldn't move. Ceaselessly suffering. Or maybe, in a similar way, he had been caught by the enemy and was currently being tortured for information on their escapades. All possibilities were sour ones, and she didn't care to think about any of them. Yet she couldn't stop herself.

It was going to drive her nuts. She was in the pits of despair, completely sorrowful by the time they got back safely to 7th Heaven. The others may have tried to comfort her and make her feel better even in the slightest of ways, but it was hardly enough. This wasn't just any loss of life. That would be bad enough of course, but this...he...he had meant the world to her, truly.

Cloud had been her childhood crush. She had so many memories of their life together in those early days. Namely that special moment they had at the well, under the vast blanket of stars. She had been late...she'd made him wait, but still, he waited. That was the important thing.

She could recall that tender moment they had as children there. So young, with their whole lives still ahead of them. And Cloud, it seemed, had already made up his mind at that point. "Come this spring...I'm leaving this town for Midgar." Tifa could still recall the sinking feeling her little heart had experienced when he told her that. All she had managed to summon up to say was: "...All the boys are leaving our town..."

Joining SOLDIER. The promises to come and save her if she ever needed him. Yet when he had needed her, Tifa had failed. She hadn't been able to keep him safe. She knew she would forever regret it, especially if she never saw him again. To not know what even happened to him was agony.

Nobody was psychic though. Nobody could magic up the answer for her, no matter how badly she wanted it. And nobody could summon Cloud back from the blue either. However, they could comfort her, and that was something she certainly needed in that moment. More specifically, she needed a man. A 'gentleman'. Someone who could truly comfort her properly...in all positions required. That was what she really needed.

Though at first, when they returned to the bar, Tifa didn't socialize with anyone. She didn't even discuss what had happened or vent about what she was feeling. She hid away the rest of the tears she hadn't already cried in front of them all, and hurried up to her bedroom. They planned to go out to clear their heads, but she chose to lock herself away and wallow in the pain for a while.

Still, Barret was there, and Barret cared. He deliberately stayed behind for her whether she asked for it or not, knowing that he simply couldn't leave her that way. He felt for Tifa, especially because he had been there. He had seen Cloud fall with his own eyes, but there had been nothing that either of them could do. She had to realize that. She had to stop beating herself up like this for something that she would have never even been able to prevent.

He would help her. He was determined.

Now Tifa must have been in there for a good hour or so. It was a truly pitiful sight, for her to be curled up on the bed like that, clutching herself and sobbing so hard her chest quivered violently. She struggled to even breath through the copious amount of tears she was shedding but she hardly cared. All she cared about was Cloud...and now he was gone forever.

If only she could go back in time somehow. Make it so this never even happened in the first place...

"Tifa?" A knock on the door, gentle as it was, startled the poor girl. She jolted up from the bed and quickly rubbed her already red raw eyes free of tears, before clearing her clammy throat and answering: "Yes, who...who is it?"

"Can I come in?"

Barret. And he was asking to come in too... Tifa wasn't sure. She caught sight of herself in the bedroom mirror and grimaced, noting how pale and plastered with tears her face was, not to mention her dark hair all dishevelled and all over the place like that. To be fair though, appearances had been the last thing on her mind. Frankly, she was actually surprised she didn't look worse than that.

"Tifa?" "Y-yes, come in."

Caving, she allowed him to enter, and Barret immediately took a sharp breath when he noticed the way she looked. Now of course, Tifa was always gorgeous, and this moment was no different. However, he couldn't help but see just how utterly distraught she was. The pure agony she must have felt was painted very clearly upon her visage. Her face was still moist and so red from all the crying.

"S-sorry you had to see me like this. I just-" Her expression crumpled and distorted again, the sobs threatening to return with a vengeance. Barret hardly cared though, he hurried over in a blur and took her into his arms before even a single one escaped her full lips. "It's alright, shh..."

He may have looked brawn and tough, but he was soft as a pillow on the inside. It explained why he was so good with kids like Marlene. He knew how to be gentle and caring when it counted. Drawing her even closer, he stroked her back repeatedly and let her sob into his chest, not caring that it was making his shirt damp. He wouldn't even care if she had taken out her frustrations on him. In fact, one could argue that he would have enjoyed it a fair bit.

Regardless...

"I should have done something, I could have done something! Ugh...this is all my fault..." Tifa agonized, and he just stroked his hand down and over her hair, hushing her. "It's alright now. I'm here for you...so just stay calm...you'll be okay. It'll all be okay..." His reassuring words tickled her ear. His breath was so warm against her skin. Tifa couldn't deny the tingles she felt as they continued to embrace one another.

Perhaps...now was the right time. Perhaps...it would be the perfect distraction from her sorrow. It wasn't so wrong now, was it?

"Can you...make me forget my pain, Barret?" She breathed heavier than before, cheeks already flushed but head hanging low as she desperately awaited the answer she hoped she'd hear.

"Yes...I can help. Forget your pain, Tifa..." Just like that, the girl was triggered into motion. She simply couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted her to forget all the pain, right? Well surely he knew he had the perfect means of helping with that, didn't he? Yes...Barret always knew what was the right thing for her. He knew that it was always going to be...

That.

Barret was surprised when she suddenly threw her entire curvaceous body right up against his. Her sizeable breasts pressed against his chest and even came up under his chin a little. He resisted the urge to bury his face right between them. Suffocating probably wasn't the best thing to put on his agenda right now.

Though perhaps her kiss would take care of that. Her soft pink lips connected with his own, her tongue thrusting inside and swirling around his mouth, tasting every drop she could. Barret didn't know what it was like on her end of course, but judging by how intense she was being, she was really loving it. She wrapped her arms snugly around the back of his neck, holding his face close as she possibly could.

It seemed like Tifa never wanted to part away from him. She pressed her palms to his shoulders and urged him to lay down beneath her, while she kept up her efforts and kissed him harder. Tifa shut her eyes tight while she did so. All she wanted to do was forget. All she wanted to do was leave behind all those negative thoughts that had haunted her, all that bitter regret and sorrow, and enter a far sweeter, far nicer world.

"Mmn..." she moaned into the kiss, prompting Barret to do the same. Though he was honestly starting to become a little lightheaded. She must have really wanted this badly...

Thankfully it was only half a minute more or so that passed before she broke away and let him breathe. Barret huffed out some hot air and pursed his lips. Tifa hovered over him, her chest still stuck rather prominently in his face.

The two of them stared at one another for a good long while, until they had finally caught their breath again. It took some time, but as soon as they were prepared and fully relaxed once more, they started to get right back into the swing of things. With determination, Tifa rolled off him some just so she could frantically work the clothes away from her body. And he did the same as her, also stripping off as quickly as he possibly could.

Maybe it was needless for them to be in such a rush, since it was unlikely their arousal for one another and that glorious time they were surely about to have would fade so suddenly, if ever. Yet they still didn't wish to mince words about any of it. And Tifa didn't want to talk at all. She didn't want to slow down for even a second, because when she did, there was a chance she might remember.

A chance she might see his face again in the back of her mind. His blonde hair. His soft blue eyes. A chance she might envision that terrible moment all over again, where she believed she had lost him forever. No, she couldn't let herself think about any of that. She simply couldn't stand it any more.

That was precisely why, as soon as she was nude and ready, she lunged for the man again. They both fell down against her bed with a heavy thud, making it creak and crack a little with the weight and motion. If it broke though, it broke. It wasn't as if either of them cared too much about anything but their sex at that point in time. Hell, if it happened to snap it would just be proof of how much they loved one another...

"Let me get you hard..." Tifa finally spoke up, breathily approaching him and slipping her hand down to his cock. Barret just smirked as it wrapped around his length snugly. "Trust me, I'm almost already there." True, he was pretty rigid. Tifa eagerly squeezed him though, and started to work her palm steadily up and down the shaft. He was so hot and smooth that it made for easy work, and Barret himself could already feel that familiar stiffening sensation after only about five or so strokes.

His teeth emerged just to bite down hard on his lip, and now he took his turn to close his eyes and just melt into the motions. Tifa continued to give him the best handjob he'd had in a while, possibly the best he'd ever recived from a woman. That raw need she had showed so purely in her actions. She wanted to get him ready just so she could mount and ride.

It really didn't take long at all. Barret had been right about it, he was just about ready when she started, and certainly ready when she finished.

Tifa clambered on top of him and slipped her bare pussy down over his dick, taking in practically all of it almost immediately. As usual, she impressed, especially given the circumstances. Barret just watched her from below and allowed himself to feel and savour every sensation as she started getting into the motions. Her tits bounced faster and faster as she picked up a stronger rhythm, almost seeming like they might smack her in the face a few times.

She was pretty damn gifted in that department, he only hoped she didn't get a sore back from it.

Speaking of sore, Tifa started becoming so frantic and firm in her actions that he could feel an ache growing in his loins. Not like he was going to admit that though of course, he had his pride to preserve after all. Barret held up the whole way, until she finally had him real hard and he was struggling in a different respect. He couldn't cum yet, but part of him already wanted to. She was just totally wild tonight.

Yes, wild was the word indeed. Her hair was strewn across her sweaty face, her cheeks red as roses. Her jaw was unhooked and ajar like she was about to yell, yet all she did was moan incessantly. And he loved it. He loved the sight of her, the sounds she was making, and of course, the simple fact that she finally seemed to be forgetting. Happiness finally seemed to be taking hold of her again. It was surely sorely missed.

Tifa had certainly missed doing this. She'd been forced to hold off the sex for a while what with all the work they had to do. It was nice to get back into this rhythm.

Funny. Barret had initially entered this bedroom as nothing but a 'friend' who wished to extend a helping hand to her. Perhaps a few words and a hug for comfort. However, it had turned into something far far greater than that. A truly magical experience, to put it in the most sweet way. And a damn sensual one if you were going to be blunt about it.

He had wondered what it would be like for a long time. What she would be like. And Tifa...well. She was like nothing else. Unruly and beautiful. Unbelievable in so many wonderful ways.

It was almost violent. Tifa craned her neck back so her head was tilted and her face was turned towards the ceiling. She somehow managed to part her lips even wider, and cried out: "AHH!" A long, loud moan of pleasure. It almost made him cum right there and then, but he contained himself for the sake of letting her continue. He wanted her to let out all she needed to, and he had a sneaky suspicion that things were only just starting...

Indeed they were. No sooner had Tifa let out her battlecry than she was back at it again, bouncing repeatedly and with much energy and vigour on his pride and joy. She kept going for a little longer, until eventually she began to slow down and calm herself.

Because she too wanted to make it last. And she knew it never would if she kept going so strong so early.

Barret decided to take his chance to, well, take control, and turned the tables. He took Tifa by the hips now and urged her off the bed and over to the nearest wall. It was a simple matter of transporting her there, considering the differences in size and strength between them. Once he had her stuck fast against the flat surface he lifted her legs and properly spread her pussy, taking a moment to look down and admire it, before slipping the pink tunnel around his tip once more.

She was warm, moist, but not as tight as he had expected. Maybe he hadn't noticed it before because she had been the one taking charge and placing herself upon him, but Tifa was shockingly loose for someone who looked fairly innocent on the surface. Sure, she may have been well endowed, and sure, she may have loved to dress herself up in the tightest little outfits that made sure to show off those assets of hers, but still. She didn't give off the air of a slut, but she was damn mental in bed.

Now Barret wanted to show off his own skills for her. He thrust inside abruptly and grunted as he slipped in with all too much ease. It was insane, she was so easy to fuck. Clearly experienced, and he supposed he had Cloud to thank for that. Though of course, Barret didn't want to think about Cloud right now. It wasn't like he didn't care about Cloud. In fact, he had been almost just as distraught as the others had been.

Cloud was his companion. He could respect that, and losing a companion was never easy, even if they were someone you didn't really see eye to eye with.

And it certainly hurt him all the more because of how Tifa felt. To see her so upset, he had just wanted to magic away all the problems she'd ever had in that moment.

The wall shook and echoed with the sounds of their fucking as they kept it up. It vibrated a great deal, shaking

with their tandem together. Tifa bit down on her lip and tugged it harshly, groaning lowly and longly. She could feel every long inch of his thick and large cock. It pounded her harshly, pushing up further and further until it seemed like it would actually brush her back wall.

"Ngh..." Barret went in as hard as he could and inhaled sharply, shuddering. Her walls tightened around his dick and squeezed it, while it throbbed, the tip red and swollen. Some precum trickled up inside of her, and she shuddered when she felt it. It was hot, almost comforting in its own way. And it was a sure sign that Barret was enjoying this.

Tifa was glad. She had wanted him to enjoy it too of course, otherwise there would really be no point to any of it. They had to be united in this.

Her lower torso ached as she was thrust into repeatedly. Tifa loved it though.

When Barret finished up with fucking her against the wall, he then urged Tifa over towards the bed again. This time around they switched positions up again. Time to go doggy style, which was always a favourite, and they both knew exactly what they were doing when it came to that.

Barret plunged in and out of her like it was nothing. It honestly felt like air at times, she was so experienced. Barret placed his hand against her back and pressed her down harder, pushing back and forth, going in further and further with every passing moment. She was very accommodating, that was for sure, and he soon found himself completely buried within her.

Sweat trickled down Tifa's brow and dripped through her cleavage. She let out another long and low groan of utter pleasure as he continued to fuck her so skilfully. Really, it was as if all her fears and worries and sadness had melted away in that moment, replaced by something so pleasant she hardly felt deserving of it.

Barret too, didn't think about anything else but her. The way she felt against him. Her tight buttcheeks, her wider passage that he was currently venturing...all the curves he could feel as he traced his hands up and down her hips but still held her fast.

They weren't going to finish there though. No, Barret was doing a good job of holding himself back from the edge, and Tifa was also doing the same. So when he pulled out, they positioned themselves in the most classic way they could, intending to cum this time around. Missionary style, the traditional manner. Naturally they both liked it that way, and as Tifa's arms and legs wrapped snugly around behind his back and buttocks, Barret didn't waste time diving right into it- literally.

This time he fucked her so hard that every breath she took ended up tinged with a pant or a moan. Her face was completely moist, as was her pussy, and her hair was strewn around her head like a wild fray. Her jaw remained slack and allowed her cries to be heard likely all over the neighbourhood. Not that it really mattered. Without the other members there in 7th Heaven with them they had little to worry about when it came to saving face.

They just did as they pleased.

The two were like wild animals, unable to be tamed in that visceral moment they had chosen to share with one another. Barret pounded her like there was no tomorrow, and Tifa squeezed him like an anaconda on all accounts, both with her limbs and with her crotch. They kissed one another passionately and repeatedly, swirling and entangling their tongues with one another.

And when they finally reached that all important moment, Barret threw his head back and let out a noise that was practically a howl, becoming a true beast as his load came bursting up inside of her.

Of course it was enough to trigger Tifa in an instant. Gasping and shuddering, she suddenly looked so meek as her release came, her brow furrowed and her lips parted desperately. Their cum mingled and the cream dripped down onto the sheets which would doubtlessly have to be washed later. As they both came down from their high, Tifa allowed her arched back to flatten against the bed, her body coming to a well deserved rest after all that exertion.

For a good long moment, all they did was take a breath. Barret pulled out of her slickly, but didn't even have any remaining drops to jerk away, they had all been shot up inside of her. He raised his free hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it, his back aching just a tad from the position they had been in. It was worth the sacrifice though.

It had all been so worth it.

Yet after only a few minutes they were already eyeing each other lustfully again. Tifa certainly didn't want to return to her sorrow. She felt like she still needed some more distractions to keep things nice and rosy for her. So she sat up and crawled over to the bigger man, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to give him a tender kiss.

When they parted she smiled in a sultry, yet somewhat innocent manner. "We should wash off...hmm?" Somehow he had a feeling that they wouldn't just be doing that.

And sure enough, things didn't pan out quite so simply. They both retired from the bed to the hot water, standing under the stream for a little while and letting their bodies be cleansed. But the steam from the shower combined with the sight of one another in the nude just made them heated all over again. Pretty soon Barret had her snatched again, and he pinned her to the wall. His dick pushed up inside of her, giving her no time to react.

Tifa craned her neck back so far her forehead almost touched the tiles, and she allowed one of her slender hands to come down to her crotch while he thrust in and out of it, her slender fingertips working at her clit and adding to her arousal. She swirled it around and around with increasingly vigorous motions.

Finally she came, as did he, and of course it was all in her pussy again. Barret didn't want to waste anything to the water though, and when he quickly pulled out he was soon down by her crotch, spreading her apart and eyeing the thick load that was oozing out of her. Tifa closed one eye and bit her knuckle. "Barret...~" He stuck his tongue out and tasted that creampie, squeezing forth every last drop inside until she was clean.

Needless to say, it was another wild experience.

Still, after that they really did take a proper break. Both were not only pretty tired after all that fun, but they were feeling kind of hungry too. Tifa decided to do the honours and headed downstairs to the bar so that she could make them both something tasty to eat. She stood behind it and found some pasta to cook, filling up some water to boil.

"Mm...this'll be good." she murmured to herself. Though not as good as getting fucked by Barret of course.

Speaking of Barret, impatience seemed to be his flaw on that particular evening. Initially he had been happy to let her go down and make some kind of delicious meal for them both, but the longer he waited for her, the longer he had to endure her absence, the more tingles he felt in his lower half.

He kept envisioning how she had looked when he had her pinned to that shower wall. The way she had positioned herself to accommodate him...had been quite the magical sight. And she knew she was sexy, she had to. She was like a drug he couldn't resist, and that was likely why he found himself down there with her so quickly. His eyes never leaving her curvaceous form, the man approached and suddenly grasped her waist.

"Ah!" Tifa yelped of course, almost dropping the pot. Good thing she didn't, as she surely would have scalded that perfect skin of hers. Spinning around in an instant, her eyes widened when she came face to face with Barret. And before she could get even a single word in, he silenced her with a kiss. His strong hands spread her tight legs and exposed her once again, not until after stripping her lower half of course. Tifa worked on removing her top while he then spun her back around and pressed her against the bar.

Soon enough he was pounding her doggystyle again. Tifa gripped the bar and it quivered violently with all the intense motions he was delivering. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly as Barret picked up the pace, growing more and more aggressive to the point where she almost struggled to handle it a little. Her mind was a blur of pleasure in that instant.

Barret knew that she loved it. He knew that, but he also knew they had dinner to make, and yes, his stomach was rumbling a bit. He kept it short but very sweet, his hand pulling her hair and tilting her head back, his own coming down just so he could meet her lips and kiss her. He fucked her and fucked her with increasing passion, gripping her plush breasts and massaging them in the process, until he finally came inside of her once more.

They both screamed, loudly. Yep, there was no doubt that everyone in Midgar could hear it that time around. They swore they even heard some kind of yell from outside, but all they did was share a sheepish grin with one another and laugh a little once they got their energy back.

More energy came from the food of course, which was thankfully as tasty as both had hoped. Tifa had a talent for that too. She was certainly multi-skilled.

"So are you feeling better?" Barret asked her, while spooning some pasta into his mouth. Tifa eyed him for a moment, smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I feel much better already." "Good." he smiled too, and finally cleared his plate. Though it didn't really take that long. "You were hungry." she noted aloud, and he just chuckled.

It started out lighthearted. Yet it seemed their libido was still in full force. Both tried to hold back, clearing their throats and distracting themselves with happy discussions, but eventually it came to the fore and they just couldn't help themselves anymore.

In a flash, Tifa was down on the table. Her back hit it hard, but she only winced once, undoubtedly eager for what he would deliver. When Barret slipped inside of her again she let out her signature moan of anticipation and closed her eyes once more. He really didn't hold back this time either. It was just like being over at the bar again.

Barret hammered her hard. His lips connected with hers and he kissed her in a loving manner, while thrusting in and out of her so intensely she could hardly bear it. The girl felt herself starting to slowly lose track of time and her surroundings, completely absorbed into what he was delivering. She kissed him back just as passionately, feeling his fleshy rod being enveloped repeatedly by her own tender space.

Eventually they concluded that little escapade too. Barret came inside of her, and her whole body jerked in response to the hot fluid that came rushing up through it. Eyes fluttering, the girl inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly again.

Once again, it was over. Though naturally, Tifa of all people could have easily gone for much longer. Regardless, they finished their meal together after that, returning to civility once more. It tasted even better than before, though really it was just Barret watching her eat as he had already finished. That was fine though. He could have watched her doing anything and he would have been content.

Hell, once that was done, he spent a long time just gazing lovingly as she did the dishes of all things. Such a mundane and boring task, but the sight of her doing it was still a pleasant one. And it was one that started to steadily draw him in. He knew it was bad to be so weak that he wanted it again already, but his dick simply couldn't help it. The thing was already so hard for her, and as if she were a magnet, he steadily gravitated towards her form.

Tifa wasn't aware at first, she just stood there by the sink with cloth in hand and plate in the other. Yet she let both drop into the water all of a sudden when she felt his presence press up against her back. "Barret!" "Don't mind me..." he purred near her ear, and looped his arms around to her front so he could pick the dish and cloth back up, washing it for her while he slipped inside of her again. Maybe she had just been asking for it, not putting her panties back on before she did this...

It was far more gentle this time around though, and Tifa was actually somewhat able to focus on the task at hand while he fucked her so softly from behind. Barret would place tender kisses on her neck so chastely, and speak so sweetly that it was almost like they weren't having sex at all. Though she could still certainly feel it... His hands came up to gently caress her breasts too, and he spoke near her ear: "I hope I'm not being a bother..." "Heh..."

Tifa just smiled. "Not at all~"

They finished up the dishes, and they finished up fucking too, but only in that brief moment. Barret allowed the girl to escort him upstairs, back to that room that they now both knew so well, and soon she had him on the bed.

Tifa fully stripped herself and worked the rest of his clothes off too so they were both naked once more. Her curvaceous body always looked even grander when she was on top of him like that. Tifa then dove her hand down and took hold of his length, giving it a few jerks to make sure he was firm (and prompting some pleasured grunts from the man in the process) before then spreading herself and steadily lowering over the tip.

Just like that she was back in the zone again. Barret hadn't came inside her back down in the kitchen, but she was going to make sure that he did this time around. Tifa started to gyrate and pick up a pace again, pressing her palms to his chest and such so she could keep herself steady as she did it. Barret just looked up at her and watched with a smug smirk as she rode him.

It steadily grew wilder and wilder too, until she was practically treating him like a stallion. Tifa's nails dug into his sides a bit though he didn't wince, and she bounced herself furiously on his penis, trying to make sure that it hit her furthest wall as often as possible. And it did, which only made it harder for the two of them to hold themselves back.

The bed creaked frantically. Sweat dripped from both their bodies. Tifa took another deep breath, and her eyes flashed open just so they could look down at him with lust and determination. Barret stared right back up at her, and watched her face contort as she climaxed.

Yet he didn't yet, much to her poutiness. Barret just chuckled and promised to make it better by lifting her up and onto his dick again. They stood together and he fucked her that way too, getting a first hand close up of all her reactions, getting to hear her moans so close to his ear, which of course only added to the fun. However, it still wasn't quite enough even doing it that way.

So they tried one more time. Barret knew why he was struggling. He had held back so hard earlier, and now his body was desperate for a release. So, he resorted to that classic position which they both knew (especially by now) worked so well. Getting her missionary style, the man pushed inside once again, and really went for it.

"AH! BARRET!" "Ngh...fuck!"

Fuck indeed. That was precisely what they did, until finally, finally, success. Barret groaned loudly as he came long and crazy inside of her, and the other girl's body tightened snugly in response to that satisfaction. They had gone this way and that about it, but in the end they had been victorious. And from that point on it came all too easily for the both of them- literally. They fucked through the whole night, keeping it interesting by switching positions and locations throughout, but it always ended with the same thing- cum, and a lot of it. They ended up with quite the mess come morning, not just on the bed, but on their bodies. Namely Tifa, who was full on the inside and splattered with cream on the outside, the white substance laced across her large tits and her belly. Not to mention some on her face to boot.

Naturally, Barret cleaned up some of it with his tongue. But he still thoroughly enjoyed just sitting there and looking down at her, taking in the sight of her cum splattered body while she lay there. Oh yes. He fucked her good.

Was it bad to say he was proud of that? Not at all. Hell, she seemed pretty proud of herself as well, and rightfully so. It went without saying that they had both impressed...

Still, tired and aching as she was, Tifa had her own agenda to attend to on that day. Duty called, and though she would have loved to spend a good few more hours with her beloved Barret, it wouldn't be ideal. So, when she was prepared and ready, she snuck out. To pursue Don Corneo...

…

They had returned from Sector 6. The Turks destroyed the pillars, but Sector 7 was also destroyed too. Needless to say, it was chaos. Pure and utter chaos.

Tifa was kind at heart. She informed a stressed Barret that she had asked Aerith to take Marlene to safety, to which he was entirely relieved and grateful. He even pulled her into a hug when he heard, rubbing her back and sighing. "Thank you. I was so worried about her." Tifa just smiled and embraced him in response. "I know. I wanted to make sure."

Their bond was undeniable. Yes, things had become a little awkward for a while when it was revealed that Cloud was alive. After all, they had been willingly fucking each other and having all sorts of fun while he was gone. While he was presumed dead...

It hadn't been done out of cruelty of course. They had initially started doing it because they wanted to cope with the pain- namely Tifa did. However...things had escalated beyond that. They had practically become lovers. Was it wrong? Perhaps. But it had felt so right.

And what added to how sly this all was? Well...even now that Cloud had returned alive and well, he remained none the wiser to their escapades. And there were a lot of them. It was kind of funny that he hadn't caught on yet, really. Poor Cloud.

Barret and Tifa decided to head to Elmyra's house. It was arguably the nicest part in all of Midgar, and it was the perfect locale for any potential romance that might occur between the two of them. They were going to stay the night over too. It would be pretty perfect for the two of them...

Still, when they first arrived they kept things nice and simple, not choosing to do anything too sultry or sensual just yet. They simply went upstairs to one of the guest rooms and gazed out of the window for a while, though they did happen to be sitting on a bed as they did so. What could they say? It was really comfortable...

"...I really do appreciate you doing that for Marlene, Tifa." Barret spoke, staring down at the floor and not glancing her way just yet. Tifa looked over at him though, and smiled in a gentle and sweet manner. Her hand stretched out and rubbed his back in a friendly way, though of course her touch always gave him tingles. Barret raised his head a little just so he could look over at her properly.

"Don't mention it." Tifa smiled and shook her head, rubbing his back a few more times for good measure. "Marlene means a lot to me too. I would always want to keep her safe. And keeping you happy is also important too." "...I also want to keep you happy." Barret told her, and the girl smiled again, in a more melancholy way this time. She went to remove her hand, but before it could fully leave his space he reached out and took it in his own, giving it a little squeeze of reassurance. Tifa glanced down and eyed how their fingers were interlinked.

He was so warm and caring. A lot of people didn't realize that. They only saw the tough, brash side of him and assumed that was all he amounted to. It was a shame that more couldn't see the real Barret in this way.

And the real Barret drew her closer, pulling her until her chest met his. Her large breasts pressed up against him, like plush pillows. Her soft pink lips parted with surprise, and he took the opportunity to dive down and capture them in his own while she was still startled. The girl inhaled suddenly when it happened, but then gradually relaxed and reached up with one of her own hands, curling it around the back of his head and deepening the kiss.

They carried it on for a while, before parting again and looking at one another. There was a pause, a moment of contemplation. Then Tifa found herself leaning against him again, and soon they were both down on the bed.

They had tried to hold back. They had tried. But some things simply couldn't be prevented. Some things were, frankly, inevitable. Just like they had done so many times before, Barret took hold of Tifa and rolled over so that she was now beneath him. The girl looked up at him with big, expectant, doe-like eyes as he also gazed down at her and took a breath. Barret pulled his pants down, and did the honours for her too, not wanting her to shift from her spot in the slightest.

Once they were both naked, which was such a comfortable state for them now, he leaned down and closed the gap between them just so he could kiss her again. Tifa tasted sweeter than usual, and he ended up ravishing her mouth before he even slipped inside of her. Eventually his tip made its entrance though, and she sucked some air through her teeth.

The noise of that alone was enough to spur him to get started. Barret braced her tightly and she braced herself too, before he plunged inside. Now he was pretty damn big, and though she was experienced it still felt like a lot to take in every time he fucked her. She tried not to reveal that too much for the sake of her pride, but it showed a little with the way she moaned and scrunched her face up.

Barret just kept his efforts going, plunging in and out and thrusting his hips hard. They gyrated together in tandem, eventually picking up some very smooth motions which carried on and on, making the bed quiver as they went. Sweat started to build on both their bodies but it hardly stopped them. That passionate lovemaking continued there in the spare bedroom of Elmyra's house for a good long while.

Until finally Barret's dick began to throb desperately, begging for a release. Maybe it was a little early for that too, but he had some plans for how they could continue afterwards even if he did decide to cum now. So he allowed it to happen, and he admired Tifa's reaction. She hummed with pleasure and allowed him to spill every last drop of his pure essence inside of her. Only then did he dare to pull out and try something different.

Barret's hand went for her lower lips and his fingers pinched them, prompting her cream to come oozing and dripping forth. He ceaselessly stared at it for a while, the way it mingled with his own and made a perfect creampie. Biting his lip, he then released it just so he could part his mouth wider and lean in, sucking and licking up the result of his babymaking. Of course, if Tifa ever actually became pregnant he wouldn't mind at all. The thought of starting a family with her, well. Wouldn't that be just grand?

"Oh fuck...that was so good..." Tifa breathed out as he pulled away, having lapped her dry. She sat up and grabbed her clothes which had been strewn halfway across the bedside table, though didn't put them on just yet. No, she just clutched them as if they were a teddy bear, holding them in a bundle while watching Barret cutely. Her expression seemed grateful. She had truly enjoyed that.

Funny though. They had been making a bit of a racket up there, and yet the one person who ought to have caught them by now was still completely and blissfully unaware of what they were truly up to. No, he was just casually hanging around downstairs, chatting with none other than Elmyra.

The older woman was still very youthful in appearance, and in attitude too he'd say. He liked that spunk she had, even if it put him slightly on edge at times when he was in her house. Of course, things were even more tense what with the Aerith situation. It was plain to see on Elmyra's face that she was distraught about it. Aerith was like a real daughter to her, so of course she would naturally feel that way.

And Cloud felt for her. He sympathized. Hell, it seemed like she was experiencing what his fellow teammates must have when he fell from that ramp. Utter grief, and trepidation too, not knowing what had truly happened to that person. That was the worst. He pitied her because he could understand that much, and naturally he wanted to help her out and make that pain go away. "Hey, do you want me to make you some tea or something?" he offered, but Elmyra just waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. "No, you don't have to do that. But help yourself if you'd like."

She was so glum, the poor dear. Cloud was determined now, determined to make her feel better in some way, any way that he possibly could. Even though he was getting up to make himself some 'tea', he wasn't really. He was getting up just so he could turn his back for a moment and plot carefully.

Would she reject a hug from him? He wasn't usually the type to deal out that sort of thing, but he was stumped as to how he could improve her situation without somehow magicking Aerith back out of nowhere. He couldn't do that, even if he wanted to. Even if she desperately would have wanted him to as well.

Poor poor Elmyra. She didn't pity herself, but she was still weighed down heavily by the sorrow she felt. At least Cloud was being kind to her. He felt like less of a stranger when he was like this. He wasn't so cold after all. Though Elmyra still hesitated. She wasn't sure if she ought to do this, but the more she looked at this tall and handsome boy, the more it seemed like it might be the right thing for her.

She needed a distraction. A distraction from this burning, insufferable pain she was currently feeling over missing Aerith. And what better way than to have some sex with this surprisingly kind fellow? Yes...it was the perfect idea. Before she even really knew what she was doing, the woman was leaving her seat at the kitchen table and steadily approaching him from behind.

Cloud had concluded that he might as well try some tea while he was up here, and have a think while he let the kettle boil. However, all his plans were dashed when he suddenly felt something press up against his back.

Something...plush...and curvy. Something warm...breathing...alive. A body. A female body, undoubtedly, and not just any female body either. Elmyra.

Well, this was a turn of events that he hadn't quite expected. Now she was making the move that he had been contemplating. And she was even...gyrating a little. He could feel every inch of her rubbing up against him, and it caused him to tense up, his hands gripping themselves into tight little fists. It was a bit much wasn't it? How would any man be able to resist if they were put in a situation such as this?

Yes...it was quite impossible. That was why he found it so easy to spin around, snatch her by the hips, push her back and get her pinned to the top of the kitchen table. Some of the cutlery clattered to the floor around them but neither really cared so much. Cloud certainly didn't, as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, his tongue pushing past her plush lips and thrusting inside. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him in return, while they deftly worked each other's clothes off. They didn't even need to open their eyes.

Once they were both completely nude, Cloud positioned his tip at her entrance. He glanced up at her once just to make sure he had the go, but the face she was making told him she was definitely ready for it. Without further ado he plunged inside and moaned a little as he felt her walls constricting around his somewhat large length (though it had nothing on Barret's of course).

Elmyra sucked in her bottom lip and watched him with a sultry expression as he started pushing in and out, steadily widening her more and more with every motion. He forgot all about the world around him. All about Tifa and his other companions. Even all about Aerith. In that moment it was just about Elmyra.

And honestly, she was much the same. Though her mind had been so clouded by worry it now cleared in an instant and she found herself really getting into the rhythm of things. He was good at this, she could already tell, and she relaxed more against the hard surface she had been laid down against, feeling the tablecloth shifting a bit behind her back as she was plunged into.

At first it hurt a little bit, but gradually she got more and more used to it until they were moving in perfect synchronization with one another. Her teeth grit and she sighed with pleasure as she started getting into it, deliberately spreading her legs a little wider to accommodate more of him. Cloud didn't hold back, and when it seemed like she was asking for more, he gave her just that.

Leaning down to kiss her chastely again, though it ended up quite deep after a while, his hands steadily worked to peel her legs apart even more and push them up so her knees were bent. He started becoming far more vigorous and aggressive at that point of course, given that she had basically invited that kind of approach from him. Cloud pushed in further and further until he found her limit, and that was when he switched from strength to speed.

Things became frantic, to put it lightly. His motions grew faster and faster, as did the noise of the table creaking and shifting beneath them. They were trying to hold back their moans and yells since they weren't alone in the building (they were far more considerate and cautious than Tifa and Barret had been), but it was hard to do so when they were both turned on. They had to rely on kissing one another repeatedly to keep themselves relatively silent.

Yet the whole room seemed to be quaking with how he was railing her. Cloud didn't hold back for even a single second, and Elmyra just had to lie there and take it. Good thing that it was precisely what she had wanted, precisely what she had been looking for and what she had hoped this relatively muscled boy would deliver. It didn't hurt at all anymore, it just felt good.

"Mnn-" she grit her teeth and moaned a bit in one of the rare moments when they weren't kissing one another. Ever so cautious though, Cloud quickly amended that and pressed his lips upon hers again. Elmyra kissed him back of course, loving every second of, well, all of this. Every facet of having sex with this man was like something of an adventure, and it was only made more arousing by the simple fact that they could perhaps be caught in the act. Now wouldn't that be interesting?

Tifa and Barret were busy though. So Elmyra and Cloud had the lower half of the house all to themselves for the time being, and they made the most of that time indeed. They continued fucking for as long as they could last, and kissed all the way through it too, making sure they tasted and felt every inch of one another. Cloud loved to run his hands down her body, thanks to the notable curves she had that he could feel up so easily.

Her breasts weren't as big as Tifa's granted, few people were that lucky (or unlucky if you hated having to lug any kind of weight around), but they were still pretty damn impressive, and he took a lot of joy out of just placing his hands upon them both and giving them a good squeeze. He even ran his thumbs in circles over her nipples, listening to the way she panted and gasped in response.

Pangs of pleasure were now surging through her body, and he could feel them travelling up through his lower half too. Alright. She was ready.

"Fuck!" Elmyra exclaimed, but this time neither of them cared enough to keep her quiet. It really seemed like the other two either couldn't hear or couldn't care less, whatever they were up to. And Cloud wasn't really thinking of Tifa in that moment- he didn't feel guilty even. After all, he was doing a good thing, trying to make Elmyra feel better like this, right?

Regardless...

"Mm...oh fuck..." Elmyra trailed off a bit, but she still sounded just as aroused as before. It was clear she wanted to get some kind of release, and Cloud was ready to give it to her. His dick was positively throbbing, his tip completely and utterly swollen and even all red. The boy was fit to burst, and he wanted to give it to her so badly in that moment they were having right there.

His hands looped around to her cheeks and squeezed them firmly, his crotch pressing up as tight as possible against her in one last, rapid motion. He put all his strength into it and pushed as far as he possibly could up inside of her, until he hit her most tender spot and she clenched. Elmyra's simple reactionary response was enough to trigger him, and his whole body quivered all of a sudden.

"Gah!" he finally spoke up too, as his cum came rushing out like a jet and filled her up in an instant. Her pussy was smaller than Tifa's so a great deal of it came dripping out onto the table and the cloth, but Elmyra didn't mind so much. It was worth having this momentary pleasure at the sacrifice of doing a little cleaning later. It would be another thing to help keep her busy and distracted after all.

Cloud gnawed on his bottom lip with pure and utter determination, tasting a little bit of the salty sweat that came trickling down from his brow and over his raw and reddened cheeks. He groaned long and loudly as he pumped out every single last drop he could inside of her, before he finally, finally pulled out.

There was still a little bit left over which she hadn't been able to take, so he jerked away the last few drops and tried to make sure they didn't land anywhere that they might stain or be hard to clean from. Meanwhile, Elmyra finally sat up and rubbed her back, taking a breath and just sitting there for a moment atop the table. Her legs were still spread, and she looked down sheepishly to see the cum dribbling and trickling out between them. She felt pretty messy in that moment, but she also, frankly, couldn't really care less.

It had been so worth it. At first she had hesitated some, worrying that she was being too rash in trying to make advances on this man she barely knew so well, especially when they were all in such dire circumstances. But she also knew that she couldn't let herself go on living like that, in such ceaseless pain, or she'd go insane. Elmyra wiped her brow and sighed, though in the process she noted she still had a few splatters of cum that had landed on her face.

Cloud noticed too, and noted how guilty she looked. He wandered over with a cloth in hand at first, but ended up dropping it, picking her chin up instead, and licking away the white. Elmyra shuddered a bit with pleasure when she felt his tongue upon her skin, and deliberately turned her head at a slight angle to ensure that it would brush against her lips. When it inevitably did, she parted them and let him inside once again.

Cloud kissed her deeply, swirling his tongue around some more and relishing how sweet she was, in contrast to the salty mix of cum he had just tasted of course. He then pulled away and ran a hand casually through his blonde locks, brushing them back while he observed her carefully. There, that smile on her face was a dead giveaway wasn't it? She already felt so much better...and it was thanks to him.

Admittedly, selfishly, he felt a little proud about that.

"Thank you Cloud." Elmyra breathed out and reached up to clasp some of his newly donned shirt in her hands.

She pressed her face to his chest, but pulled back after a moment, deciding that she ought not to cry after he had done so much for her. Cloud just silently nodded, returning to his more stoic self as he helped her put her own clothes back on.

When they were both fully dressed again and the tablecloth had been stowed away in the wash to be dealt with later (ideally when Elmyra was completely alone and she wouldn't have to be embarrassed or sheepish about it), Cloud sat down with her at the table and finally served her that tea he had made. It was a little too strong for her liking, but she drank it anyway, and looked up at him thoughtfully over the rim of the china cup.

"You're kind. I didn't expect you to be like that-" she quickly corrected herself with a cough, realizing that may have come across a little too bluntly even for her, "-what I mean is...I didn't think that anyone or anything would be able to make me feel better in this moment. But you did." Cloud clasped his hands on the table top and paused for a moment, before simply nodding as he often did and meeting her grateful gaze with his pale blue eyes.

"Elmyra, this isn't the end of what I'll do for you. I'll find Aerith and bring her back, I promise." Her eyes widened a bit at that. Admittedly, it had caught her off guard, to the point where she even lowered her cup a bit back onto the little plate and blinked. Taking a breath, Elmyra couldn't help but feel a pang of a more painful emotion again.

Aerith... Her sweet, beloved little Aerith. Who knew what was currently happening to her? She could only hope that they would be able to save her.

"Please...please do." she inhaled deeply, and nodded. Cloud eyed her for a moment longer. He may have been dumb and blissfully unaware of the loudest sex noises that seemed to occur around him at every moment of the day, but he was very well aware of what Elmyra was feeling in that moment. He could see right through her and practically feel her pain. Even the slightest little mannerisms she was currently carrying, like the way her fingertips trembled when she tried to lift her cup for another drink.

He and Barret may not have always seen eye to eye, and in many ways they were different. Almost like polar opposites in certain respects. Yet there was one thing about them both that was exactly the same. One singular motivation that they both shared, and that they were both undeniably, unabashedly passionate about.

They had people they cared for deeply in their lives. They may have tough exteriors, but they were soft on the inside. Those people they cared for, meant the world to them.

And they would do anything...whatever it took...to make them happy. To keep them happy.


End file.
